<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A French Christmas by supergayjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953501">A French Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo'>supergayjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Love Confessions, Paris - Freeform, cute af, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayjo/pseuds/supergayjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a surprise for her friend Emily : she finally gets to take her to Paris, and she has something she wants to tell her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 - Multifandom [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A French Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>/ DECEMBER 8TH / </p><p>Hey guys! I'm back for day 8 of the advent calendar with an Andy/Emily OS. I love that movie so much, and idk I've always shipped them, so yeah, I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a cold day in New York City. Andy was thrilled to be done with her day because she had one last thing to do. During her lunch break, she had been able to get her old boss Miranda Priestly on the phone. She had asked her for a very special favor. For months she had been feeling guilty about “stealing” Emily’s place in Paris, especially because her &amp; Emily had become really close ever since she had left her job. So after months of savings, she had finally been able to plan a trip to Paris, with hopefully Emily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her first instinct would have been to wait for Emily in front of the building but she knew Emily wouldn’t leave before Miranda. She still knew the security guard inside so she didn’t have any trouble going upstairs. She hadn’t been there in months, it felt bittersweet. There were times where she actually missed this place. That job had been the worst job she’d ever had, but it had been the best decision she’d ever made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately bumped into Emily, who was running around, as usual.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind-” She stopped to look at the person she was talking to and her face lit up “Andrea! What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy understood right away that if she wanted to have a conversation with her friend, she’d have to walk with her, because she obviously didn’t have time to chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? And to what do I owe the honour?” Emily was intrigued, but still didn’t have time to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christmas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christmas? Is it Christmas already?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, and I have an early present for you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy smiled proudly as she handed Emily an envelope with a cute red bow on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just adorable” Emily opened it right away as they were still walking down the corridor. But when she saw what was inside, for the first time in four hours, she stopped walking. She completely forgot where she was headed, and to be completely honest, she had probably even forgotten her name. Her jaw dropped. She couldn’t make sense of what she was holding in her hand. Her eyes filled up with tears. She looked quickly from the enveloppe to Andy, still unable to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Em?” asked Andy, putting her hand on her friend’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I am” The woman dried her tears. “But this is too much, I can’t accept this. And I mean, you know my job, I can’t leave just like that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not, yes you can. You deserve that trip to Paris, we’re gonna have so much fun spending Christmas there, and don’t worry about it, I think you forgot about the fact that I can titillate Miranda’s soft side, and she got you a week off. So go home, pack your bags, and we’ll meet at the airport on Friday”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily wasn’t much of a hugger, she didn’t really appreciate any kind of token of affection. But this time she didn’t hesitate to hug her best friend as tightly as she could. Andy couldn’t help but smell her perfume, which made her heart beat ever faster than it already was. Her cheeks turned red, but Emily didn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>72 hours later, the plane was finally landing in Paris Charles De Gaulle. Emily was ecstatic, she looked gorgeous as usual, even after eight hours of flight. She had done her makeup a few minutes before landing, and had changed her sneakers for a pair of heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy was the exact opposite, she looked like a zombie, but she didn’t really care, they were finally in Paris.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the whole drive from the airport to their hotel, Emily couldn’t stand still in her seat, she kept looking around, smiling, she was like a child. “This is incredible, we are in Paris, I can’t believe we are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paris Andrea”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy slightly chuckled at the sight of Emily acting like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting all of their stuff in the hotel, Andy got out of the shower and got dressed, trying to look a little better for what she had planned for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the hotel at 7pm, it was already dark outside. They decided to walk a little, especially because Emily wasn’t ready to try to take the subway. “I have never taken the underground in New York, and I’m not about to start in Paris Andrea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the “pont des arts”. It was the bridge that used to have all of the padlocks on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>le pont des amoureux”</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Andy, as they were crossing the bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The love bridge”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite romantic. I wish it was snowing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Contrary to the popular belief, it doesn’t snow very often in Paris, if not never”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about halfway on the bridge when Andy suddenly stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emily, there’s a reason I brought you to Paris”. Her heart was beating a lot faster than usual, her hands were shaking, she was about to do something she never thought she would be capable of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I know, you feel bad for stealing my place, but as I already told you many times before, it was not your fault, stop being so hard on yourself”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, not, it’s not because of that - well, it kinda is but not just that”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily was confused, but also intrigued. She leaned back on a pole, waiting for Andy to finally say what she wanted to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted us to go to Paris together because I know how much this city means to you, and I wanted to say all of this here, you know as a big gesture. I’m so glad you’re in my life and you’re such a great friend - Actually not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a great friend?” Emily raised an eyebrow, she had an idea of what was about to happen, but the sight of Andy panicking was a little funny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no, that’s not what I meant at all, you’re a really great friend but not just that. I- You’re always - you have the most beautiful - I -” Andy’s brain had probably melted because she had no idea what to say next. She had prepared this whole beautiful, heart melting speech, but couldn't remember any word of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily was now sure of what Andy wanted to say, and as much fun as it was to see the brunette panicking, she took matters in her own hands and kissed Andy. It was not just a small kiss, it was a huge, passionate kiss that made both of their heads spin. They had been waiting for this moment for a long time, probably ever since they saw each other for the first time in front of Miranda’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily broke the kiss to catch her breath “I love you Andrea” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy smiled as her whole face turned rad “Yup, yup that’s exactly what I wanted to say. Well not exactly because your name isn’t Andrea but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” said Emily with the most beautiful British accent before kissing her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea managed to mumble “I love you” right before their lips crashed together once again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it for today! I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment/some kudos, it helps a lot :) Tomorrow I'll be back with a Benslie OS (Parks &amp; Recreation), it's the first heterosexual fic i've ever writter lmao. </p><p>Stay safe, </p><p>-Jo (@samludgay on twitter)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>